After 'The End'
by Katie870
Summary: After they defeat they evil witch sisters life is alnost perfect. but of couse other thing have to happen to lead up to the orignal movie. Like another battle. Starts fluffy but could change. Rated k for now. Please R and R :)
1. Start

Ok so this is a one shot but I may turn it into a story or two shot.

~.~

Oz took her by the hand and led her to the curtains covering the picture machine. Swiftly he guided her into the space they created. Glinda didn't realized how little space there was until they were standing inside, their faces almost touching. She breathed heavily as he thanked her for her faith in him. Her heart started pounding and she became increasingly warm.  
Glinda assumed that she was blushing. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her. From the shock of this she started to fall back. Oz was able to keep her from falling and their kiss didn't break. Although she accidentally hit something with her foot.  
It was as if time had slowed, and the kiss ended when she pulled away. Now Glinda knew for sure that she must be blushing. Especially when she turned to see that the thing she kicked was the light switch.  
Oz smiled at her and opened the curtain for her to leave first. Out side four pairs of eyes stared at the two. Glinda would have been more embarrassed If she wasn't grinning too.  
Her mind was still reeling, however, on the subject. No one had really ever wanted to kiss her before. Through her whole childhood and teenage years up until now no one had never gave it a chance. She was a witch, a good witch but still a witch. Men never really though of witches in the romantic sense no matter how good or beautiful they were. Before her father had died she had always assumed that at some point he would have her married. Since she was the kings daughter and all.  
Suddenly she snapped back to reality as Knuck chucked and asked " was that suppose to be private?" "I guess not" the master tinker said seriously.  
"If we are a family now what are we going to do first!" The Porcelain girl said quite loud jumping on Oz's leg. " "how about you decide" Glinda said squatting down next to her.  
After a moment of think she climbed off Oz's leg and ran of the room yelling "I have an idea." Knuck, the master tinker, Finley followed her out of the room. Lastly Oz and Glinda followed holding hands.

~.~

Sorry if it was cheesy and if there were grammatical issues. Also I might turn it into kinda a story after the movie story or sequel. And the chapters will be much longer that this. Please tell me if I should continue of just leave this as a one shot:)


	2. Alone

So i have decided to make this into a story.

~.~

The light seeped in through the curtains in Glinda's room as her eyes slowly open. Even now after Evanora and Theadora were driven out of the city Glinda was still surprised to find herself waking up in this room. It seamed when her eyes opened the clock turned back. as if when she opened her door of her room she would wonder the familiar hallways until she found her father in his study. He would most likely be contemplating a new way to help the city. When he saw her he would give her a kiss on the check and tell her breakfast was on its way.  
However as quickly as the memory came it vanished. She was no longer sixteen and would never again fell the comfort of her fathers soothing words. Never again would he tell her he loved her.  
A lonely tear escaped from one of her eyes and rolled down her check. Alone it was, sprung for the water which it would never meet again. In the end it would dry and become nothing more that a memory of sadness.  
Glinda however stopped herself form shedding another tear knowing it would do her no good. For she wasn't alone and she knew that her fathers death strengthened her.  
Gracefully she rose from the bed and made her way to the window. Opening the Curtains she allowed the sun the shine in through the window and cover her face. Warmth came with the light as the suns rays warned her. The view out of her window had always amazed her. Looking down from the window the city streets of Emerald city were clearly visible. Althought since the window was pointing to the south Glinda could also see her kingdom.  
The sun was already high In the sky and she realized that she must had slept in later the usual. With that revaluation she quickly dressed and headed for break fast.

~.~

In the breakfast room Findey and China girl sat eating eggs, bread, and fruit. As Glinda entered she looked around and noticed that Oz was nowhere to be scene. "Glinda" China girl said waving from the table. "It took you long enough" she said giggling. Glinda smiled at her and looked to Finley asking "is Oscar up yet?"  
Although his mouth was stuffed with a banana Finley answered. Unfortantly nothing was understandable. "He was trying to say that Oz has already left." The china girl interjected.  
A confused expression crossed Glinda's face and she asked "where did he go?" "Something about people waiting to talk to him." Finley now answered.  
"Waiting?" Glinda questioned. China girl then pointed to the direction of the throne room.

~.~

After having ate Glinda quickly made her way to the throne room knowing the fastest way to get there. All of the main rooms in the palace weren't far apart which made it easier to navigate. However growing up in the palace did have its advantages. Sure enough there was a small line forming outside the throne room. Honestly she was surprised, Oscar had only opened the day before.  
She waited patiently in line until all the citizens in front of her had entered the throne room before taking her turn.  
After entering and closing the grand door behind her Glinda waited for Oscar to exit his curtained room. "Glinda" He said greeting her and asked "impressive right?"grinning. "Yes it is." She said smiling. His smile however faded as he said "I wish I could do more that be a face in smoke." "You know you are a good man" she said. He looked into her eyes and said "I try my best" Oz responded grinning again.  
"I should probably go" Glinda said. "We don't want anyone thinking your actually alive, do we?" She said. "Now that would be absurd." He responded playfully. As she turned to leave he grabbed he wrist and pulled her back. Leaning down he gave he a soft kiss before she left.

~.~

Sorry of there are mistakes i don't have a beat reader. I have a couple questions. First, I think since I am continuing this story China girl should have a name. I don't think they really give her one in the movie so any ideas? Second, do you want evanora and Theador to come back and tearious them. And lastly, I really hope that the story wasn't out of character. Please fell free to comment and any ideas or feed back is appreciated:) I really hope you liked the chapter:D


	3. Green

So this is kinda a question about the movie but it will play into the story. Are Eveanora, Glinda, and Theadora all sisters. Because in the movie (I've scene it twice) they didn't give any hints, that I noticed that the three were all sisters. 1. Theador refers to the king as only Glinda's father, twice. refers to Evanora as Theadoras sister not her own. So I was wonder if any of you knew or what you thought.

~.~

Green was everywhere. The buildings, the rooms in the palace, even the fountains in the court yard were green. The color of the city was green. From the foundation all the way up to the shinny tips of the emerald covered roofs. At night occasionally even the fire in the street lamps was green. So to be raised in a place like this it was expected that an individual would grow accustomed to sights.

Her sister did, so why couldn't she? But she wasn't Evanora, their differences had been proven time and time again. Their roles may have shifted but in the end all that they shared was blood and the beginning of a title.

'The Wicked Witch' she smiled at the though of this. Although her smile was a wicked grin. _They will never forget me she though._

"I will make sure every single soul in all of Oz knows my name" this she said speaking.

The wicked witch placed her hand on the cold glass ball. Through mist the emerald city appeared and she gave another wicked chuckle seeing Glinda in the court yard. All around her were children as she read to them a message on a scroll of paper. Seeing this her eyes darkened and a ball of fire formed in her hand. "How sweet, faith in your wizard." She said before hurling the ball. The fire ball formed a large hole in the dirt wall.

"Master" one of her minions said taking a bow.

Hearing him the wicked witch spun around and yelled "Did I tell you to disturb me?"

The minion cringed at her and remained bowing. "No master."

"Then why did you?" The witch screamed.

"There's a message for you." he said. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a letter. The wicked witch motioned for him to come closer and he did as asked. Slowly he inched his way towards her, avoiding to meet her gaze.

Once he was within reaching distance she ripped the envelope out of his hand. "I am very sorry for my interrupting you" said the minion, shivering in fear.

After a moment of her not answering he added "it won't happen again."

"I know it won't" the witch said turning around.

He started to leave again, while she still stood facing the opposite wall. In her right hand another fire ball formed. "Oh, I almost forgot" she said getting his attention.

"Don't Forget this" the fire ball flew at the perfect speed to hit him the moment he finished turning around. Within a second what was once a fully grown man had been denigrated to a pill of ash.

Again the wicked witches evil laugh could be heard echoing through the cave. In her hand she looked at the envelope. Once she had opened it the wicked witch read its entirety.

All of the life left in her face drained at the words on the crisp paper. Slowly she walked through the room and over to a small chest.

When she had been out of the city she didn't have any possessions on her. However, one of her minions was able to sneak into the city and retrieve some of her belongings. One of them was the chest that she now stared at. Mixed emotion flowed through her mind as she opened the lid to the chest. Reaching in she pulled out a small music box. This one in particular had been given to her as a gift. The hard truth was that it was the only gift she had ever been given.

Her eyes sparked as she lifted the box up and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Tilting her hat up she saw the ugly creature she had become. Pointed nose and chin. With eyes of gold. And again green was the only color to been seen.

~.~

Sorry about the length of this chapter, I promise they will start to get longer as I go on, it just this seamed like a good stopping point. If there are any characters or relationships you want me to add more of please tell me J Please review. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and/or followed :D


	4. Home

I don't own the character or the wizard of Oz(even though that would be awesome). Anyways in really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really wanted to have a good chapter and when I force myself to write they don't come out as nice. Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter J Opps one more thing the China girls name is going to be Samantha too. If anyone had a better idea I can change it. It's a little girly but she defiantly had girls moments and if she turns tomboy(which I'm not planning) she could be called Sam… tell me what you think.

~.~

"Say cheese" Knuch said in a sarcastically happy tone. Oz, Glinda, the china girl, and Finley all smiles as the camera flashed.

"You know sourpuss you could use a smile too." Oz teased. The dwarf who had been standing on a latter to take the picture shot the wizard a annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"If I had my horn I would whack you" the herald said. Everyone in room laughed a little however at the same time they all knew that he wasn't joking.

"Well it s a good thing you don't have it, now isn't it" Glinda said before Oz could respond.

"I don't know" the China girl said "it would be pretty funny.

"but hurt" Oz added almost cringing at the thought of it.

"Yeah, Yeah" Knuch said waving his hand.

"You were lucky this time" he said walking towards the big door to exit the room. A he jumped on to the handle Knuch tried to get enough momentum to open to door. I did open but swung back the other way almost knocking him on his feet. Oz walked up and held the door open so the elder man could leave. Picking up his hat the had fallen on the ground Knuch nodded to a grinning Oz as he left.

"I think your starting to grow on him" Glinda said smiling. Oz turned to face her not sure if she was being sarcastic. Though when he saw her smiling face he knew she was right.

"Nah, he was just happy I opened the door." Oz answered. The truth was that he really did respect Knuch and he knew that little man liked him too. They were friends, even though neither if them would ever admit it. Of course the occasionally jokes or whacks couldn't be stopped.

Oz looked at the three left in the room with him. They were his family, a odd bunch to call a family but that didn't stop them. Oz smiled because he was happy. And on top of everything in his life for that moment it was all that mattered.

~.~

In one of the many rooms in the Emerald palace Oz sat watching a fire crackle. Life out side the palace for Oz hadn't been as hard as he expected. At first he thought that he would be in the confinement of the castle for the rest of his life. However Glinda soon helped him come up with a plan around it. Since not many citizens of Oz had seen him before he had presumably 'died' going out wasn't as hard as they had thought. He had to wear a hat and different clothes but other than that his only problem was not to draw attention to himself. However that was a problem, Oz had mastered the craft of getting attention and now the opposite needed to be done.

When going out with China girl and Finley they could easily blend into society. Since neither of them raised any attention to by passers. Although with Glinda it was a different story all together. Oz smiled at the though. For starters the whole city and much of the surrounding lands knew who Glinda was. Everyone was always coming up to her and greeting her. As if they were trying to please her. Glinda of course being the nice person she was tried her best to pay attention to everyone. _Glinda would be noticed no matter what _Oz though. Realizing that he had been blushing at the though Oz almost hit himself on the head.

Knock, Knock. The man turned around to see Glinda standing in the door way. "Hey" He said standing up to great her.

"Hi" she responded smiling. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked looking around her smile fading.

"No, nothing" he responded fast obviously having been board "just thinking."

After thirty seconds of silence the witch spoke up. "Oscar?" She said in a questioning tone. He looked into her eyes and waited for her to speak again.

"Do you miss where you are from, your home?" Oz was struck by the question. It wasn't a hard question to answer but he certainly wasn't expecting it.

"I don't miss Kansas, more the people in it. That's what makes it home" Oz answered looking into her eyes. Glinda had a way of bring out the truth in him. Not many people other had that effect on him the only two were his mother and Annie.

"Can you tell me about it" She asked in a loving way. It may have been curiosity that drove the question but Glinda did really care to hear the story. He grabbed her hand and lead her to a love seat by the fire place. Once seated he faced her and smiled. Oz started to tell his story to her all the way from the day he was born to when he meet her in the graveyard. Quietly she listened and his story swept her into his land for the brief time.

"Did you love her?" Glinda asked when he had talked about Annie. Oz was surprised went she asked him.

After a moment of looking for the right words Oz answered "I did Very much, but it doesn't matter I didn't deserve her." Glinda looked into Oz's eyes but they ere far off in another land.

Reaching for his hand and squeezing it Glinda replied "of course you did." He looked into her eyes again but this time it was as if he was looking into Annie's.

~.~

"But she's happy now, that's what matters. And I'm here now" Oz said. Glinda saw a different side of Oz when he talked about his parents and Annie, a more innocent childish version.

After he had finished his story Oz took a deep breath and looked into the fire. "This is my home now" Oz said. He and Glinda looked into each others eyes for another time that night.

"And we are your family" She added smiling. Slowly Oz leaned in and kisses her. After the timeless kiss Glinda stood up.

"Goodnight Oscar" the good Witch said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight" he responded before retiring to his own room.

In his room Oz though of the picture he had been in earlier that day. Smiling he said this time to himself "i am home."

~.~

So… what did you think? Please review. Tell me If there are any character or story lines you would like to see. In the story I'm not going have Oz tell Glinda that her and Annie are pretty much like the same person but just from like different places, lol. I'm not sure how I going to have that work out yet if I even add it. Also if this was out of character or to cheesy please tell me so I can fix it next time. Thanks to everyone who reads and/or rev_iews :D_


End file.
